This invention relates to the generation of electrical power from waves on the surface of bodies of water, and particularly to the conversion of the mechanical energy of such waves to electrical energy by means of piezoelectric materials.
The use of piezoelectric materials to convert mechanical energy directly to electrical energy is, of course, well known. However, to our knowledge, prior art piezoelectric devices have been used merely as sensors of various forms of mechanical energy, and have not been thought of in connection with the generation of relatively large amounts of electrical power. However, in accordance with our invention, substantial amounts of electrical energy can be derived at commercially attractive costs by utilizing the enormous amount of mechanical energy present in the surface waves of bodies of water, particularly the oceans.